


Bloodlines of Blasphemy

by VapireAssassin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VapireAssassin/pseuds/VapireAssassin
Summary: An old fanfiction idea I had gotten a few years back. I'm revisiting it and bringing it to life again, unfortunately my updates will not be all that regular, but I aim to have a lot in each chapter.





	1. Djinn 1

**Author's Note:**

> Watch as a British idiot tries to portray out America accurately via simple Google searches for locations and prices.

Alice's breathing was laboured as she gripped the silver blade tightly, the vial of blood digging into her hip from her back pocket. Her knuckles turning white as her vice-like grip kept coiled around the handle of the hated object she couldn't just throw away, no matter how hard she tried.

Right now, Rose was unconscious with the rest of the current team far from coming close to rescuing her from whatever dreamworld she was currently experiencing. The footsteps of the djinn echoed around the warehouse, Jack was next to Alice since there wasn't a lot of cover. He made direct eye contact with her and nodded to his right. He was gonna charge the bastard. With a racing heart, Alice nodded and pulled her left leg upwards slightly, she was preparing to run in the opposite direction, hoping to get some kind of hesitation from the beast when it was go-time.

She looked away from her post at Jesse, who was clearly struggling to keep his nerves at bay; it was his first hunt and already things were turning bad. 1/5 of the team was already down. He noticed her gaze and she stuck up the numbers 1 and 3 then pointed to the djinn over her shoulder, before sticking up 5 fingers and pointed downwards. 'Jack and I are gonna attack it, you stay there'. He nodded, then started to fiddle with his silver knife.

She looked back at Jack, who just finished relaying the same message to Grace. They shared a nod before getting in position to dart out, however at that exact moment a hand grabbed Alice's hair and yanked her out. "Fuck!" Yelled Jack as he leapt up and stabbed his plain silver knife into the shoulder of the djinn, abandoning the old plan immediately. It let out an ear-wrenching howl of pain before grabbing Jack's wrist and pulling him off balance, vein like marks started to grow on Jack's skin as he yelled out in practical lazy agony.

Alice yelled, "5, 3 go!" Signalling Grace and Jesse to leap out at the djinn. It let go of Jack and punched Grace in the temple. Alice pulled out the vial of lamb's blood, stabbed the blade into the glass, smashing the vial out of anger and impatience.

Jesse stabbed the man with his knife, but it wouldn't kill him without the blood. Jesse was launched into a pile of crates, making him disorientated and nauseated. Grace clearly had a sprained ankle, Jack was unconscious in his desire-inspired, quicksand-like death trap. And hope for Rose was starting to slip like water through fingers. It must've been a few years for her by now.

As the djinn had just gotten Jesse's knife out of him, Alice sprang forward with an old kind of energy she's recently began to tap back into for some reason. The blood drenched blade piercing straight into the monster's chest. The monster howled in sheer agony as he started getting dragged to his demise. He fell to his back by the force of Alice hitting his front, Alice fell on top of him and twisted the blade deeper into what must be one of the creature's lungs.

The veins started to recede from Jack's and Rose's bodies. Jack gasped after a few seconds and looked around, confusion and shock etched into his face, but Rose remained motionless. Alice panted on top of the now dead body, the adrenaline slowly fading, and allowing the pain of the glass inside her hand to step into the limelight. The pain and guilt flooded her system and her head fell forward, knowing it was too late to save one of her most trusted friends.

\---

Alice sat on the hood of Rose's white mini. Slowly breathing to keep herself from voicing the pain she was feeling as the shards of glass were being pulled from the muscle and tissue of her hand. But nothing was fooling Grace, she knew it was hurting her, so she was pulling fast and leaving time for her to calm down before starting to wrap the hand in a bandage.

Once she was all done, she got into the drivers seat of the car as Jack sat shotgun. Jesse getting into Jack's car with Grace at the wheel as they started their journey home. It must've been around 2:00 in the morning when they finally got home to the rest of their gang. Alice and Grace parked the cars as Jesse and Jack went inside for Leon, Nichole and Mark to give them proper healthcare knowing only a handful of the group were asleep right now.

She walked up to the mini and checked on Grace who had a slight concussion. She helped her get into the house before locking both cars and walking in, herself. She walked into her room and looked at the bandaged hand in disdain, she sighed and fell back onto the double bed she'll have to share with Thelma, now that her original roommate, Rose, was deceased. Thelma wasn't unlikeable, no not in the slightest, it's just that her and Alice never really had any time to get to know each other as friends.

She fell to sleep, hopefully getting a peaceful night's rest before the thrill-seeker of the group, Mark, told them all about a new case he'd found. Alice would definitely be one of the 'lucky' few to get chosen to go with him. Mark kinda had a crush on Alice since she stopped a werewolf from ripping his beating heart out of his chest ('Aztec style' as Alex liked to call it), and since then he's just kinda been constantly trying to get closer to her.

Whether it's in the aftermath of a fight, or the middle of a bloody, flaming battlefield against a new thing that goes bump-in-the-night; he would want to take any chance that could get her to have even a tiny amount of attraction towards him. But she's just not about to go into a relationship with someone knowing how things happen around her.

In the morning, she was assaulted by pain and a loud groan crawled out of her throat. She repeatedly blinked her eyes and slowly rolled out of bed, too much pain was in her system to allow her to sit up, so she cut out the middle man and just got straight to standing. She limped out of her room and hopped onto the table in the kitchen, "Gimme some good news, Jackie-boy," she grumbled, grabbing his half empty beer can as he was distracting himself with his waffles and laptop's screen.

He scoffed at her half-assed humor and pulled his beer away from her once she'd taken a swig, "Well, team Alexi's gone to clean up the scene from yesterday, try and fix the furnishings, get rid of the bodies, standard procedure. And Jesse's bedridden 'til he can at least form an intelligent sentence- not just anwers to questions," he says very matter-of-factly- shrug included- as he closes his laptop, "But that's not all-"

"Let me guess, Mark's already found us a near impossible hunt?"

"You know us like no other, don't ya?" Jack laughed as he pushed his last waffle over to Alice, "Eat up, you look like you just crawled out of a vamp nest." Alice nodded and picked up the syrup coated waffle with a smile, "Not too far from the truth," before forcing it to fit into her cheeks, just as the front door opened to a shit-eating smile on Bill's face, "Guess who won a dozen hundreds?!"

"Gah, Bill, shut up!" Alice groaned loudly despite the food in her mouth, putting one hand to her head. "Oh sorry, but honestly, I just polished my poker skills~" He said, sauntering his way through the door frame with pride in his step.

"Well done, now, go and get more beer," Jack smirked at Bill who just gave him the classic bitch face. Alice stood up and limped over to Bill, taking a 20 from Bill's hand, "Hey!" Bill yelled at Alice who just walked out of the door and waved him off. "I'm gonna go get myself some grub, try to get my energy up for Mark's rant when he-" she stops walking when she finds a missing motorbike, "Where's my bike?"

Jack and Bill shared a knowing glance, this didn't bode well with Alice. "Where the fuck is he?" Bill scoffed at Alice referring to her bike as a 'he'.

"Yeah, uh... Cadence... Took it to the, uh... The-the... Uh, wha-where was it again?" Jack mumbled to Bill, in unnerve. Alice was not one to be taken lightly when it comes to her bike. She loved that BMW Adventure/Touring Bike with all her heart ever since she fixed it up. Of course, she shared it with Leon since he was the one to give it a paint job.

Bill sighed, clearly Jack didn't want to be the one to rip off the bandage, "She took it to see her grandma in Oregon."

"Ore-?! Are you- you've gotta be fuckin' kidding me! She knows how much I hate going to Oregon... Who the fuck took my keys anyway? Or did she take Leon's, 'cause God knows he don't give them up for jack," Alice tensed her jaw and glared at both Bill and Jack, "When did she leave?"

"Uh... Around about 6 this morning," Jack shrugged and shook his head as he spoke.  
Alice growled under her breath, put the 20 back in Bill's hand and grabbed Rose's keys from the cork board, "Bill, get your ass in gear 'cause we're going to Oregon."

"Someone say Oregon?" Mark's voice rang out a he practically waltzed out of one of the rooms, along with Sophie.

"Don't tell me... Rugaru case or something?" Alice sighed.

"Don't be so excited Ali. Just a vampire nest,"

"Probably about 7 or 8, inside or outside Portland. People go missing and turn up a week or two later, going back for at least a month now," Sophie interrupted as she grabbed a can of soda. Alice sighed and rubbed her face before grumbling, "Fine fine, but you two-" she pointed to both Sophie and Mark, "-are coming with me, so pack your shit up 'cause we're leaving in five."

They shared a glance before sighing. "Hey, Lexi can take my place, she's getting back soon, Alex is just stuck cleaning the blood up now," Bill requested innocently.

"Yeah, whatever. Just get her here soon," Alice grumbles as she walks out and to Rose's car.

Mark looks at Bill and Jack in confusion, "Cadence took the bike," was all the information that was given and all the information that was needed. Sophie and Mark slowly nodded with barely supressed laughter.


	2. Vampire 1 - 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half of the first vampire encounter. This chapter contains Alice, Mark, Sophie and Lexi's road trip to Oregon, their first meeting with the Winchester's, and playing dress-up as officers.

They settled for driving in silence since Rose's music wasn't exactly the forte of the current group. Each one of them had their own type of music, and let's just say none of them were classical.

"I spy with my little eye..." Instead, they'd settled for rainy-day activities, "Something beginning with... D..." Mumbled Sophie, looking through the left-hand mirror at an approaching car. Mark, who was driving at the time since Alice was asleep in the back from driving for several hours straight, sighed as he saw the lights turn on and the siren start to screech out its song, "Deputy Douche...?"

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner..." Sophie replied unenthusiastically as Mark slowed to pull over.

The officer got out of the car and walked up to the driver's side window whilst Mark was winding it down, "Hello Officer, what can I help you with tonight?" Mark spoke with a smile as he looked up at the red haired woman. "Do you realise how fast you were going?" She spoke coldly.

"Yeah, uh, 55 right?" He spoke a if it was a question.

"Try 60," she said with a sigh.

Lexi audibly sighed at that, and the noise drew the woman's unhappy attention, "Sir, how many are in the car with you?"

"Uh, including me? 4."

"Alright, so why exactly were you speeding with 3 passengers in the car with you?"

"Well, we need to get our friend to a hospital and the nearest one was in Portland," he pointed to Alice in the backseat. "Why, what happened to her?" The woman asked as she leant down to look at the girl in the backseat who could be taken as a dead body if it was said. "She collapsed whilst we were out for a celebration and we have no idea why," he never looked away from the woman to try and sell the lie.

She slowly nodded and looked back at her car, clearly running some thoughts through her mind. "Alright... Alright, well she shouldn't be sat up if she collapsed, and I need to ask... You haven't been drinking have you?" Lexi nodded and undid Alice's seat belt, pulling her down to rest her head on her lap. "No ma'am, it was a friend's kid's birthday so no alcohol was allowed," he simply shrugged.

She nodded and looked at her car again, "Just make sure you stay safe and try not to speed again, okay?" She stated calmly.

"Yes ma'am, thank you so much," He nodded to her and she nodded back before starting to walk back to her car. He did the window up before pulling away again. Lexi spoke up from the back, "Think she thought you were gay?"

"Shut it."

"What? You are driving an incredibly feminine car right now."

"I said shut it, I don't play for that team, okay? No matter how much you think I do," Mark growled out as Sophie just stayed laughing in hysterics. "So I collapse now, do I...?" Alice groaned out as she pulled her head back up from Lexi's lap.

"So you were awake for that, huh?" Sophie managed to speak through her fit of laughter. "Dude, I could practically hear Mark sweating buckets,"

"Well I don't usually end up on cases enough to get a major criminal record," Mark yawns. "Alright, well that signals my turn to drive," Lexi clapped and undid her seat belt, "Pull over Mark." Mark did as Lexi told and pulled over, getting out of the seat and into the back as Lexi got into the front.

They pulled away and soon got into Oregon. They parked outside of a motel and each got out, Mark whistled as his eyes laid upon a certain slick black car, "That's one fine ride..." He mumbled as his eyes traversed the Impala. Sophie nodded, "Yeah, looks like a... '67 Chevy..."

"Exactly right," spoke a man who walked out of the motel with a smile, clearly proud of his car. His green eyes looked over the four of them with curiosity as he walked to the boot of the car, "So what're you all doing, coming into town this late anyway?" He asked innocently. "Eh, just a business trip, took us all day to get here," Lexi shrugged, walking up to the man. She usually got who she wanted when it came to men, and it seemed like this man was even more skilled at the wooing game than her.

He nodded, smiling down at her with a mouth full of pearls. If Alice's heart wasn't drained of love, she might've fell for him right there. He looked up at Sophie and Alice, before giving his attention back to Mark, "Well, be careful, 'kay? There've been a few attacks lately," he spoke, before returning his glance to Lexi and giving her an upward nod that could have its own meaning, he then leant down and whispered something to her as the others started their way into the motel. Clearly an invitation.

Lexi jogged to catch up to the other three and waved at the man as he walked past.  
"Two queens... For the 4 of you...?" The woman said with an eyebrow raised.

"Well we didn't exactly win the lottery, so we can't afford our own rooms," Sophie said with a hint of venom in her voice. This was something that the crew knew about Sophie; she hated people who try to get information from people with no reason other than to gossip. "Right..." The woman slowly nodded and looked down at a check-in book, "That'll be $50."

Mark put the money on the counter and took the key from the woman, "Alright, go get the things from the car," he said as he started his way to the room, "I'm gonna get some ice."

\---

Alice grabbed her bag and a few small weapons from the boot whilst Sophie and Lexi talked, "So how exactly are you sure there are vampires attacking these guys?" Lexi asked with an eyebrow raised as the two other ladies spoke over the roof of the car.

"Well, there've been a few people who turn up missing, each one was found two weeks later, drained of blood with various kinds of wounds all over their bodies."

"Where were they found?"

"Near the woods on 84," Sophie shrugged.

"Did the victims have anything in common?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"The authorities haven't really given anything away just yet, so..." Sophie held up a small box that they used to keep fake IDs and badges in, "We're gonna go find out in the morning," She smiled and gave it a little shake.

"Gimme that..." Lexi grumbled, grabbing the box from Sophie. They shared a few friendly shoves as they walked to the motel room again.

\---

Mark had claimed the sofa and all of the pillows and blankets on it as his own. 'Damn him and his chivalry,' Alice thought. Sophie and Lexi were going to share one of the beds whilst Alice had the other. Lexi wasn't in the room right now, wonder where she was. Alice was sat at the table doing some late night research whilst Sophie and Mark snoozed it up like a Disney film.

"Hm... No visual similarities... No similarities with jobs, home addresses, or anything..." She groans and runs a stressed hand over her face, "Nothing is similar, there is no. Pattern." A that moment, a sharp pain ran through her back and she slammed her fist into her leg whilst biting her lip in order to keep the pain inside and not waking the others up.

She let out a shaky breath as the door opened and Lexi walked in with the biggest grin on her face, as she saw Alice, she tensed up and waved slowly. Alice sighed, then stood up from the table before walking out of the room with the ice bucket, "I'm gonna get some more ice..." She grumbles, pushing through the pain like a shark through the water.

She stands by the ice machine and repeatedly presses the buttons, getting aggravated with the stubbornness of the machine and the pain that's escalating through her body. She pulls back and unleashes a rage-filled punch to the machine. The lights illuminating the word 'ICE!' shut off and Alice growled in pain.

A low chuckle drew her attention away from the machine that deserved the most holy and unholy of smiting. "That's not how you get ice, you know," smiled a tall man, his shoulder length hair flowing behind him as he casually walked up to her with his own bucket. "Yeah, but I'm not exactly a patient person when it comes to needing an ice pack," she sighs with a shrug.

He slowly nods and walks up to the ice machine, "Right, well, there's an age old trick to these things..." He shakes the machine side-to-side and some ice falls down into the bucket he'd placed near the bottom of the machine. Alice nods with a shrug, "So what, some ancient mage taught you the mystical art of machine tipping?"

She smiles and the man laughs quietly, "I don't know about ancient but he is a mage," he nods, then adds, "A mage-r pain in the butt to deal with all day." Alice actually laughed at this and covered her mouth in embarrassment when a little snort came from her, the man laughed a little louder this time, enjoyment clearly on display in his hazel eyes.

"Here, let me get that for you," he pointed down to her bucket and she gratefully handed it over to him. He repeated the pattern and soon the bucket was full of shards of ice.

They continued their little moment of friendly chatting before a gruff voice called from down the hall, a familiar pair of green eyes at the source. "Sammy, where's the ice? There's nothin' worse than a room temperature beer-" he stops, seeing Alice and the goliath smiling with each other, "Oh, hello again."

"Oh yeah, Impala Guy." Alice clicked her fingers and pointed to the man.

"You've met my brother Dean, then," the giant, that had introduced himself as Sam, asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, just outside the front, colleague of mine was ogling his car," Alice shrugged.

"Right, well, Dean this is Alice," Sam pushed the bucket of ice into Dean's arms as he walked up to his brother's side, "Alice this is Dean, my brother that I was telling you about," Dean narrowed his eyes at the knowledge his brother was talking about him to someone. "Right..." Alice looked between the two brothers, "Are you sure you're the older one?" She smirked at Dean and giggled at the instant look of hurt and confusion on his face before it was replaced with a look of forced humor, "Yeah, well, my little brother was always a beanstalk... Shot right up before I had the chance to catch up."

Alice smiles and nods, "Right, well... I'll leave you to your room temperature beer then," she smirked before walking off, holding Sam's makeshift ice pack to the side of her head again, trying to cool down the burning pain that was growing there.

\---

Dean glared at Sam before slapping his shoulder, "Dude, don't chat up a girl in front of my ice, okay? It's disrespectful," he started walking away to their room. Sam just laughed at his brother's tantrum, "No, you just don't like being sassed by a girl who's probably half your age."

"Sam, if she's half my age then why the Hell are you going after her all googly eyed?"

"Wha-I-Dean, I'm not some predator, okay? She punched the machines lights out and it looked like she could've used some kind of distraction before she ended up punching her own lights out, or worse," Sam spoke quietly behind his brother.

Dean stopped walking and turned to face his brother who did very much the same action of stopping his movement, "You serious? You sure she punched the lights off? She looks like a twig, Sam, there's no way someone like her could ever punch that hard."

"Yeah well, I thought that too, so I tried to calm her down," Sam spoke quietly and opened the door to their room, Dean closed it behind them. "So, you think she might be one of the vamps?"

"Maybe? I mean, I can't exactly check in a public area with no resources to do so." He slumped on the bed he'd chosen as Dean put a few bottles of beers in the bucket of ice before placing the bucket in a cupboard and walking up to his brother, "Well what do we do, then?"

"Well, she said a colleague was checking out the car, so she isn't travelling alone."

"Yeah, she has three friends with her. A guy and two girls. And that blonde one..." He whistled, "If she was a vampire then I don't know what's human anymore." Sam gave his brother a bitch face, "Are you serious?"

"As serious as I can get, Sammy," he spoke with a bright smile and a raise of the eyebrows as a hearty chuckle escaped his throat with his nods. Sam shook his head, "What would've happened if she was a vampire, huh?"

"Would've killed the bitch," Dean shrugged nonchalantly.

"That would've killed the mood though, right?"

"Shut it, if there's a monster then there's a monster, whether she be 5'8 of blonde headed, C-cupped beauty or not, I'm gonna kill it."

"Dude. TMI," Sam laughed and shook his head, before getting back on topic, "But seriously, if these are all vampires then what do we do? Stick to 'em like glue and hope we find the nest?"

"Well, maybe, I mean I dunno but it's better than nothing. I'll stick by them and you look for any other potential vampires or hints to disprove them being vamps," Dean shrugged, "But get some shuteye, okay? You deserve it," He clapped his little brothers back and went to grab one of the now cold beers as Sam got into his pyjamas (but in all honesty they just consisted of a white tank top and some grey sweatpants.)

\---

Alice sat down at the table, sighing with a beer in one hand and typing on the laptop with the other, "The blood of a dead person is like a venom, huh...? Wish someone would've told me that..." She sighs before reading a little more then shutting off the laptop. She was the last to go to sleep so she was the one to put the salt up. Lining it across the doors and windows of the room before locking the door and going to her own bed to sleep for a few hours.

Since in a few hours... The hunt began.

\---

Mark walked in and slammed the door behind him, waking Lexi and Alice up in the process. "Breakfast!" Lexi just groaned, too tired to come up with a snarky remark as usual. "Where's Sophie?" Alice grumbled as she ran a hand through her hair.

"She's getting the rest of the breakfast," Mark said it as if it should've been obvious.

"Well, I'm getting the shower first," Alice stated quickly.

"Wha-wh-wait, no! No, no no!" Lexi scrambled out of bed to try and get to the bathroom before Alice could. This was the result of living with too many people, you get borderline primal and territorial, but there's also this constant trust and almost psychological connection between them. And the morning hours bore the brunt of the group's wrath.

None of them were morning people, and when there's limited hot water, a certain time by which you need to have gotten your food, not enough living space, and the constant presence of each other? You just naturally end up in these kinds of competitions.

Alice locked the door with triumphant laughter as Lexi pounded on it, "Alice, you got the hot water last time we were on a hunt! It's my turn!"

"Yeah, well, you snooze you lose. In this case, literally!" Alice said smugly as she turned on the shower and started stripping. "C'mon~!" Lexi whined.  
"Sorry, what?! Can't hear you, water's too nice!" Alice smiled brightly as she stepped into the shower and started washing herself.

Later, Alice, Lexi and Mark sat around their booth at the diner as Sophie went to get a refill on her coffee. They were doing rounds, looking at possible net locations and searching them thoroughly. A familiar giant walked through the door and walked over to the counter. Alice whistled over to the long haired man, "Hey, Sam!" She spoke with a smile, waving over to him as he looked around for who had called him.

He walked over with a smile once he located her with those big hazel eyes, "Hey Alice, what're you doing here?"

"Just decided to have a snack before work," she smiles and shrugs, before looking at Mark's and Lexi's inquisitive gazes, "Oh, guys, this is Sam. You know the Impala Guy we met yesterday?"

"Dean? Oh yeah, do I remember him," Lexi smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at Mark who choked on his coffee. "Lex...!" Mark whispered angrily at Lexi, he knew it must've been awkward for Sam to know anything about a friend's or family member's sex life from the opposite gender.

"Yeah... Well... This is his brother, Sam," Alice cleared her throat to get the twos attention again. They looked up at Sam and waved and/or nodded at him. Alice looked up at him, more than she already needed to, and introduced her friends, "This is Mark and Lexi... And... Sophie, over there, she's with us too." She waved Sophie to come over.

Sophie walked over with three cups of coffee, slowing down to look up at Sam who smiled and introduced himself.

"Well, do you wanna have lunch with us?" Lexi invited him. Sam looked between each set of eyes before shrugging, "Yeah, sure, I don't see why not," he took a seat next to Alice as she seemed to have the most space for him.

The conversation changed between topics and soon the sky was a new shade of blue. The chat stopped as a waitress walked over with a few plates. Turned out, Sam had actually ended up eating with the group of four, which is a meal more than he was expecting he'd do. Mark picked up the ketchup bottle and, as he squoze it, the lid burst off, sending tomato sauce everywhere over his plate. He groaned, but Sam chuckled as Sophie and Lexi burst into laughing fits of hysteria. Alice just smiled, fauxing a stifled giggle as mark slammed the ketchup down on the table with an annoyed glance shot to the two girls who still continued to laugh at Mark's misfortune.

"Shut your mouths," Mark warned, to no avail, he then smirked and flicked a ketchup drowned chip at Sophie, who squealed, echoed by Lexi and Alice. "I said shut your mouths!" Mark warned again, despite the smile crawling onto his face. Sam smiled, watching the friends play around with each other, but in the back of his mind he was wondering, 'They can't possibly be vampires, right?'

\---

Sophie walks into the morgue with Alice, dressed the part of an FBI worker as a doctor lead them to one of the lockers. "This was the latest victim, Lucy Daniels, she went missing on the 3rd, 2 weeks later on the 17th she was found 2 miles down 84," the middle-aged man announced as he pulled the practically mutilated corpse of a young woman from the freezer.

Sophie managed to hold it together as she gazed at the poor woman's face, her glazed over eyes and slightly open mouth, her pale skin and matted brown hair. If she was still alive, no doubt she would've been a beautiful woman.

"2 miles out, huh...?" Alice spoke to herself as she looked over the body, "Do you think we could examine the other bodies a bit more thoroughly as well? And possibly get a coroners report on the state of her when she was found?" Alice looked into the man's eyes and he mulled it over internally. "I'm not sure if I'm allowed to give that kind of information out, ma'am. Can I see your badges, please?"

Alice nodded and pulled the fake badge out of her jackets inside pocket, displaying it to the man as Sophie mirrored her actions almost instantly. He slowly nodded then looked down at the body, "Alright, let me go get the files then." Before he left however, he pulled out four more corpses.

Alice sighed, giving each of the bodies a careful once over before returning her glance to Sophie who had gotten out two pairs of surgical gloves. "This is just sick..." Sophie mumbles, pulling the blue gloves over her hands. "Mm-hmm," Alice nodded in agreement before flicking her gloves on, "Just gives us more of an incentive to kill the bastards before any more people end up like these guys..." 

"Right, so what now?" Sophie looked to Alice. Alice was one of the people the rest turned to when it came to handling dead bodies if she wasn't involved in the killing. "Well, I wanna check if anything was put inside them. These aren't normal vampire attacks, usually vamps keep them alive for as long as possible whilst feeding from them. But these are all ending up in roughly the same spot, exactly two weeks later. And that can't just be a coincidence when it's the same people doing the attacking," Alice spoke quietly as she nonchalantly opened Lucy's mouth and felt near the back of her throat, "So first thing you do when faced with irregular vampire victims... Check if there wasn't any occult things going on behind the scenes..."

Sophie nodded and walked up to one of the male victims, copying Alice's movements despite gagging multiple times. Alice raised an eyebrow at Sophie, stopping her fingers exploration, "What's up?"

"This is gross."

"Yeah, well, we're hunters working a vampire case so get used to it..." She looked back down as the corpse's face before hearing a wretch come from Sophie.

"I can't, I can't do it, it's too gross," she whined.

Alice sighed deeply at her friend's innocence, a slight smile on her face, "Alright, just keep your fingers still, near his teeth and look busy when the doc comes back, 'kay? You can take the gloves off and read from the files whilst I check the bodies." Sophie looked at Alice like she'd only just realised she was there, "Really?"

"Really," Alice giggled at Sophie's deep sigh of relief and mumble of gratitude.

The door opened and Sophie quickly starts to look busy before looking up at the doctor who returned with five files. He held them up, "These are all the files on the victims, agents."

"Thank you, sir," Sophie pulled her fingers from the man's mouth, taking her gloves off before taking the files from the man, "We'll be out of your hair once we're done here." He nods before walking out of the room.

Sophie stands at the clean operation table and lays all of the files down, reading through them for anything special as Alice slowly made her way through her line-up of corpses. Each one sharing the property of 40 punctures to their persons.


	3. Vampire 1 - 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt goes surprisingly wrong and the practically veteran hunters known as Sam and Dean Winchester step in to save the day.

Alice tensed up as she ran the plan through her mind. She was the bait, Lexi, Mark and Sophie at the ready to pounce when things either got too bad or their chance to strike was clear for them.

She breathed heavily to prepare the illusion of running for her life, before she ran out of the woods, blood caking her skin and parts of her newly ripped clothes. She stumbled down the bank for extra effect. Music blasting from the two-and-a-half old houses as the vampires inside partied with a few of their victims.

"Help!" Alice screamed, to get their attention, "Help!" The music stopped and a few people looked out of busted windows at her before they came out to see her, just like in the plan. "What's wrong?" A man asked, taking hold of Alice's upper arms, as if trying to calm her down.

"My friend! She's dead! O-our car crashed a-a-and her head just went through the windshield!" Alice started to cry as she held onto the man's wrist with her bloodied hands. He shared a glance to the women behind him, before looking back down at Alice, "Alright, alright, come inside, we'll make sure you're safe, okay?" She nodded rapidly in response, leaning against him in a hug as she pretended to weep silently.

She was brought inside the house and knocked out before she realised they had more people than expected.

She came to, tied to a chair in the middle of an empty room. And she wasn't alone either. There were other people there too. Four other people. Each one in a worse condition than the last.

She tried to get her hands free from the ropes that were painfully cutting into her skin at the jerks she was performing. "Shit..." She mumbled, trying again before looking around the room with her half-hazed eyes, "Shit shit shit shit."

"Please... Be quiet..." A young man whispered with a hoarse voice, looking at her from over his shoulder. His white shirt stained red from the blood that had spilled onto and/or from him. "Why...?" She whispered back.

"Because, they're gonna hurt us again..." He sobs quietly.

Alice notices that each one has a considerable amount of stab wounds, one of them seemingly in the teens- close to twenties. "Jesus Christ..." She mutters. Looking at each of their wounds, before once again looking for any way the gang can get inside, "Well... Don't-... Don't worry, okay...? People are coming to get us outta here, alright...?"

"I've been here for days... No one's coming to get us..." A woman spat a bit of blood onto the floor, glaring at Alice with her one open eye as the other was swollen shut and scabbing. "Well you didn't have my friends on your side days ago... Listen to me, we're gonna get outta here, okay...?" Alice stared earnestly at the beaten girl.

"...My name's Alice... What's yours...?"

The young man shook his head in disbelief as he spoke his name, "My name is Micheal..."

"Trisha..." The beaten girl sighs and lets her head fall.

"Axel..." Slurred a boy who couldn't have been older than 16 years old.

"Ellie..." Mumbled a woman whose hair had recently started to turn grey, "And that's my grandson, Jacob..." She sniffles, looking at the boy hogtied on the floor, probably bleeding out by now.

"Well... I would prefer to say nice to meet you but..." Alice sighs, looking between each person. Each of these people were recently reported as missing. First it was Trisha, then Axel, then Jacob followed quickly by Ellie, then it was Micheal. Now, Alice could be added to the group. A loud eruption of rusted screeching put an abrupt stop to the silence, and this got almost everyone looking alive and terrified.

The man from earlier walked in along with a new woman and man, "Now that we've got all five of ya... Why don't we have a little celebration?" He smiles widely, "Tonight, we feast with a little bit of entertainment!" Other people walk in, Alice's eyes widen as she sees the tens of vampires, pulling in Lexi and Sophie who were both gagged.

"Think we didn't smell your friends?" The tanned man roared in laughter, quickly followed by the 16... 17... 19 other people lined up around the room, "Who do you take us for? A few mice you can come in a kill as you please?! No. No, we're not mice... And we're not your prey..." He walked into the middle of the room, pulling Jacob up by his hair and throwing him into one corner, "Eat up, fellas!" Only 9 or 10 people went to start feasting from the boy who was now screaming in pain, his howls echoed by the other captors' laughter and Ellie's crying.

The man looked down at Alice, "This is what happens when you get normal people involved in our business, Alice..." He sneered down at her before bringing a rapid fist to her face, making her head snap to the side and yell in pain. "But the thing is... You still want to consider yourself an ordinary person, don't ya?" He smirked, "Well, you can't be normal... But you refuse to believe that."

Lexi's eyes slowly opened, just in time to see the man's bleeding wrist being forced into Alice's mouth, "This is what you are... You're not ever gonna be normal... You should just choose to become a monster like us..." Alice was writhing as pain started to flow through her veins as she was forced to swallow the thick, maroon liquid pouring from the man's veins. Lights fuzzed and grew brighter by the second as noises threatened to shatter her ear drums. He pulled his wrist away and looked at Lexi who was yelling at him.

"Shut your pretty mouth, girlie." He kicked her stomach with enough strength to knock her back onto the ground.

Alice looked over at the people who started to move away from the now mutilated body of an innocent boy. She spat out the disgusting residue left in her mouth from the blood, before looking up at the man, "So... Since I'm gonna end up dying here anyways... Mind filling me in on the big picture?" She growled as her head drooped.  
The man looked over at her, and she continued, "Why're you doing devil worshiping with normal people...?" Her voice started to grow hoarse and her throat, tight.

"Because, we get a good word in with the people downstairs if we do this," He smirks.

\---

Mark ran across the road, to the car and opened the boot, grabbing an old machete before starting his run back to where Sophie and Lexi were got. However, two bright lights stopped him in his tracks and the car screeched to a stop before it could hit him. He recognised that bumper anywhere, it was that Impala from the day they arrived.

Sam got out and looked at Mark's mud and blood caked face, "Mark? Mark, what the Hell- why are you here?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but I need to help the girls!" He started to run again before Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop. "What do you mean, where are they?"

"You wouldn't believe me!"

"Trust me, it takes a lot for us to not believe something, now spill it!" Dean yelled, standing from the car and glaring intently at Mark. After a while of hesitation, he growled then yelled the truth to them, "We were supposed to kill some vampires, okay?! Alice was the bait, but there were more than anticipated and Lexi and Sophie ended up getting jumped and taken, I managed to kill the bitch trying to get me but I couldn't save them both!"

"Dean?"

"Yeah, let's go," Dean nodded, pulling onto the side of the road, grabbing his duffel and locking the car before they all started running to where Mark knew was the 'hide-out'.

\---

Sophie was tied to a chair, crying silently as she bled. Lexi, who was also turned, and Alice avoided looking at her to their best abilities. But nothing could silence the pounding of all the hearts in the room.

Alice and Lexi were sat in their own chairs, across from Sophie, doing their best to will away the growing hunger they had for their friend's blood. They hadn't noticed it yet, but people had slowly been pulled away from the room.

Only when a scream broke out did their focuses break. Lexi growled and sprinted towards Sophie, whereas Alice's head regretfully snapped to attention, but quickly turned away due to the blinding lights surrounding them. She saw Mark run in with Dean behind him, beheading people and vampires alike as they ran to find the trio of surviving victims. "Alice?! Sophie?! Where are you- Lexi?!" Mark yelled out as Sam ran in.

"Ove-" She was cut off as a severe pain rattled her body, the stench of blood and overwhelming pounding of adrenaline-filled heartbeats was consuming her mind, making it impossible to form a coherent sentence, so all she could do was yell, "Eaaagh!!!" She covered her ears as the sound was much louder than anticipated and it soon turned into a howl of accidental self-inflicted pain.

She didn't see Mark's and Dean's glances their way, before yelling and running over to them. Sam rushing to her side as Dean runs to kill the vampire currently feasting on Sophie's blood. Mark's eyes go wide as he sees it's Lexi feeding from Sophie, but before he could yell out for Dean to stop, her head went flying. Alice was groaning and swaying, trying her best to will away the urge to pounce on someone. Sam killed the last vamp before they started to untie Alice and Sophie, Dean ripping off his sleeve before pressing it tightly to Sophie's wounds.

Mark shook his head with his eyes closed, before Alice's pained wail pulled him away from his dark thoughts. He looked at Alice's pale face and darkened eyes, groaning as she slowly jossled her body to try her best to drown the urges forced into her. His and Sam's eyes widened as they realised what was wrong, if the blood stain coating her mouth wasn't enough of a clue, "She's been..."

"Dean!" Sam yelled, causing Alice to jolt and growl in pain. Dean looked over at them after making sure they were okay, "She's been turned," he speaks breathlessly, the adrenaline fading from his body.

"Shit..." Dean mutters, before picking Sophie up, "Alright... Which one turned you?" Dean spoke up louder. He'd been a vampire once and knew just how loud beating hearts could be, even if there was only two, but four? He'd never experienced something that intense. Alice looked up at him with squinted eyes, "W-wha...? Oh... Uh... I-it was... Uh... Urrrngh..." She groaned again, "He... Agh... He had dark hair... Your height... And... Ang- ugh... Gah...! Rrrgh!" She growled and held her head back, displaying the fangs poking out of her gums as she did so. "A-alright, alright, any distinct features?" Sam says, wanting to work as quickly as possible.

"He... Agnh... He had an ear-stretcher... On his left- nnnngah!!!" She yelled and shook her head rapidly, trying to fight it with clear desperation. Sam and Dean shared a glance, before Sam looked at Mark, "Get some of that guy's blood, okay? Meet us at our car," he spoke to Mark as he helped Alice stand, not taking the risk of picking her up. Mark nodded and ran to the vampire's body, picking up his head and running it back to the road behind Dean and Sam.


End file.
